Second part of trilogy: Sailor Moon Univeses Adventure
by Generals Soldier
Summary: This is the second part of the Duo Schaeffer trilogy. Set after the Sailor Moon event. Major attack, like usual: Global Liberation Army, Brotherhood of Nod, Empire of the Rising Sun, Yuri (Season 1-4) Antex and XANADU (Season 2-4).
1. Act 1 First Call

**Hi everyone everyone, welcome to the World War of Command & Conquer. Peace Through Power! My name is GS, the writer of Code Command & Conquer. For the one who already read it, sorry for the late Code Command & Conquer update. I apologize that I don't have much time and lack of ideas to wrote it. Now I'm back with Sailor Moon's Universes Adventure. I swear I'll try my best to upload it. Also contains some Ghost Recon Advance Warfighter 2 too. Enjoy! (GS' note: Act 1 mean they're on Tiberium Universe, Act 2 mean they're in Red Alert Universe, Act 3 mean they're in Generals Universe, Act 4 mean they're around Ciudad Juaréz and Act 5 mean they're on Indiana Jones Universe. Remember, Sailor Moon Timezone= 1 hour and 30 minutes + C&C Timezone and C&C Tmezone= Ghost Recon Timezone)**

**[2nd note: Remember this. "..." + Bold = Japanese when "..." = English]**

**Disclaimer: I only own Vishnu Schaeffer. Ghost Recon Advance Warfighter 2 is owned by Ubisoft, Command & Conquer is owned by EA, Sailor Moon and it's characters is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Indiana Jones and it's characters is owned by George Lucas.**

**EVA Unit & LEGION: ESTABLISHING BATTLEFIELD CONTROL, STANDBY.**

**Sailor ****Moon's Universes Adventure**

**Act 1:** Nod Brothers', Ghost Team's and the Duo Schaeffers' appearance

**Vishnu's Base of Operations, ****Indonesia**

In the meeting room, Vishnu Schaeffer/Melanie Stones **(1)**, Leader of the Brotherhood of C&C, man known only as Kane, Leader and Prophet of the Brotherhood of Nod and Second leader of the Brotherhood of C&C, Cheung Liu, China Vanila forces leader, Norman Fitzgerald, ECA Vanila forces leader, Willie Bradford, USA Vanila forces leader, Nikolai Suvorov, Russian Vanila forces leader, and Warlord Krishna, GLA Vanila forces leader, discussed something when Kane's Omega Squadron leader, man known only as The Commander, appeared in hologram. "Hi gentlemens, I had a suprise for you," he said.

"Hope it wasn't a thing that pissed me off," Vishnu muterred.

"We've found another target analysis. Here's the target," he showed the vision from Spy Drone no. 14. It showed the generals and the leaders a short girl with blond hair, two big pig tails and huge hair balls.

"You... set a girl for our target analysis?" Kane asked.

"Looks like it. Wait... I know this girl! It's Princess Serenity from a Moon Kingdom named Silver Millennium! But what was she doing in earth?" Willie asked.

"Reincarnated." Vishnu answered.

"Vishnu, is that girl was Usagi Tsukino?" he nodded.

"You're right, Liu." he stood up

"What do you want to do to her?" Nikolai asked.

"I'll capture her back. Spy Drone No. 14, send me the coordinates!" Vishnu commanded. His tactical map showed him where Serena was. "Good. See you later guys." he vanished.

**Nod hidden base near Tokyo**

Vishnu appeared in the base. He went to the Nod Construction Yard. This construction yard isn't like in the old Nod counterparts. It's a Nod Space Construction Yard, known as a Space Crawler by the old generation of Nod. Most of Vishnu's classic C&C style builders had this kind of Construction Yard. Another of his counterparts is his spaceship. He has a lot of spaceship types. The famous one was his Space Command Center, a China Command Center that can took off of ground and travel in space. His SCY also one of the famous. Most of his spaceship equipped a Laser weaponry with exception his SCC and his SCY. His SCY flagship mode was equipped with an Ion Cannon and his SCC flagship mode was equipped with a Particle Cannon. It make these two flagship had a role as a superweapon holder. Inside the SCY, he met The Commander. "Hello Commander. Mind telling me why are you set my cousin as our target analysis?"

The Commander surprised. "She's your cousin?" Vishnu nodded. "Sorry. I thought she wasn't Serena Serenity Potter."

"It's nothing. By the way, thanks to keep a birds eye on her. All I need to do now is get her back."

"You're welcome, Great Leader."

"Please don't call me Great Leader. Call me GS."

"Okay then."

"Can I had a tank division to help me?"

"Of course. What type do you need?"

"Some Scorpion Tank, Stealth Tank, and Shocklaser Siege Tank."

"OK. Those tank will meet you at the outer perimeter."

"Acknowledge. See you later," Vishnu went out from The Commander's office and went to the outer perimeter of the base.

**Outer Perimeter**

From the birds eye, you could see nothing but some defenses there. But you eyes is lied to you. There's multiple scorpion-shaped vehicles, a rather flat disc-shaped vehicles with 4 threads that are sprawled widely apart from one another in all 4 corners of the vehicles with 6 multi-rocket pods on top of it and vehicles that looked like a Crucio Siege Tank but with insect-like cybernetic legs instead of wheels. Those are Scorpion Tanks, Stealth Tanks and Shocklaser Siege Tanks. Vishnu came from behind the gate. Knowing it's time for strike, he turned into a US tank. No longer after, he's out of sight because the Thanatos-class stealth generator on his tank armour started to work. The battalion leaded by Vishnu went into the city of Tokyo.

**Outer perimeter of Tokyo**

Lots and lots of Obelisks of Light could be seen far away from Tokyo. Those heavy defense site belongs to GDI and Nod from Vishnu's army. Not far away from the bridge of Obseliks, Vishnu and his Alpha ambush division marched towards the defensive. A civilian awared about the arrival of his leader and told anyone to prepared for Vishnu's army arrival. All defensive system turned off and all forces already stood in line. They saluted when Vishnu and his Alpha tank squadron marched into Tokyo.

**Inside Tokyo**

Lots of people chanted Vishnu's name as their hero went into the park. Arrived, they stopped marching and he sent a Stealth Tank to go to Serena's house when he and the others dealing with the crowd. The lone Stealth Tank went to Serena's house. It stopped near by and the driver went into the door. He knocked it. "Excuse me! Did a girl named Usagi Tsukino is living here?!" he asked.

"Wait. I'll open the door," a sound came from inside the house. The door opened to revealed Serena stood in front of the door. "Who are you? You seems not from around here."

"I am not from around here, Usagi. Or, I should call you, Serena." she gasped.

"How do you know my real name?"

"Your cousin tell me."

"My cousin? Which one?"

"Leader of the Brotherhood of C&C, Vishnu Schaeffer."

Serena couldn't believe her ears when she heard Vishnu is still alive. She looked excited. "Vishnu is still alive?! My fatherly cousin?!" the driver nodded.

"He is, along with his sister," then from nowhere, a big twin barreled tank appeared beside the Stealth Tank. "Hi Serena," it said.

She surprised seeing a tank that can talk. "A tank can talk? That's crazy!" Aelita, in her warmech state, realized Serena never knew about her being could turn into a tank. She transform into a big robot and shrank into her actual size of human. She gasped. "Aelita!" she ran to her to hug her tightly.

Aelita surprised about the hug. "Take it easy, Serena! I know we never met each other for long time." a blackhawk approached the place from the sky. "Hiya, Aelita. Where's Vishnu?" Rosen asked from inside the blackhawk.

"He's on the park, doing his usual propaganda maybe."

Serena looked up to the blackhawk. "Who are you?"

"My name is Josh Rosen, Aelita's friend." Rosen turned to Scott Mitchell. "Scott, we better get down there with the others to introduce ourselves to Serena."

"I agree with you, Rosen," he agreed. The blackhawk then flew down. In the ground, the door opened and Rosen, Scott, Hume, Beasley, Ramirez, Jenkins and Brown got out from the blackhawk. "What a long ride. It's good to get out from the shuttle," Scott sighed in relief.

Aelita snickered. "Long ride, huh?"

"Yeah. Need to open the warp space before we can go here."

"Come on, Scott. I know it wasn't a rough warp space adventure to get here."

"Umm... excuse me. But, what is your name?" Serena asked him.

He looked at her with a warm smile. "My name is Scott Mitchell, leader of the Ghost team Alpha. That's Bo Jenkins, a Demolition and Heavy Support on my team, and there's Matt Beasley, a Rifleman, There's also Joe Ramirez, another Rifleman and a communicator, and there's John Hume, a Sniper, the last is Marcus Brown, a SAW gunner and another Heavy Support," he said as he pointed at each person he's talked about. Then, "Nice to meet you, Serena," he held his hand out for handshake. She's afraid to take his hand.

Aelita knew about this. "Come on Serena. Do it." Serena looked at her. She only nodded. She took Scott's hand and shake it. Aelita patted her hair. "Good girl." Vishnu appeared besides her. "Hi guys. So, you already met the Ghost team huh?" he asked his cousin.

"Yeah. Need time for her to adapt with their presence here. But it going smoothly well. What about your usual propaganda?" Aelita asked.

"As well as usual; saying what Kane will say in front of the crowd."

A red alert from LEGION enchoes across Tokyo. "WARNING! SNEAK ATTACK DETECTED!"

Vishnu turned on his communicator. "LEGION, tell the ambush division Alpha to destroy it!"

"AFFIRMATIVE. SENDING NEW COMMAND... COMMAND SUCCESSFULLY SENDDED."

"Looks like the separator know we're here." Scott said.

"Looks like it. We better retreat to the hidden base and call reinforcements before we die here. Come on guys. Later Vishnu." Rosen and the Ghosts went inside the blackhawk and it flew in low into the Nod hidden base to call reinforcements to guard Vishnu's and Aelita's retreat. The duo turned into their warmech state and get ready to fight anyone who dare to harm Serena. The Alpha ambush division retreat into their position to help them. No longer after, the GLA separatist forces came from all directions to attack them.

**Nod hidden front base**

The Commander rested on his chair when LEGION, inside his robot body, came in. "Commander, Vishnu and Aelita need our reinforcements to get out. What do you advice?" he asked

"Send the Venoms to get them!"

"Yes sir. Inputting command..."

**Production perimeter**

The Airpads around the production perimeter produced 3 swarm of 10000 small fighters. These fighters are very small even for fighter standards; smaller than the Wraith-class fighters or even than the Mutalisks. The airframe of the fighters are very slim and streamlined, with a pair of turbo boost engines on each side of the airframe. The cockpit is round, with a strange red bulb as a cockpit cover. Positioned each at both sides of the nose are a battery of rockets. These are a Venom Patrol Craft, The cheapest air unit the Brotherhood's arsenal. The first swarm of Venoms went into Vishnu's position to reinforce them with air support.

**Tokyo**

The separator forces swarmed into the Alpha ambush division to get their hands into Serena. They think there's nothing in their path to capture Serena, but when a GLA Scorpion Tank destroyed with nothing attacked it, they surprised seeing one of their comrades died without someone or something attacked it. They tried to search for the attacker but didn't find anyone. In the sky, Venoms came from all directions and surrounded the GLA forces. They roared happily when saw those planes. It happened until the Venoms started to attack their comrades. Some GLA Scorpion Tank and all Quad Cannons was destroyed. Realizing it wasn't their Nod ally, the RPG Troopers attacked the Venom swarm. But their missile deflected by the Venoms shield. From the north, lots and lots of giant walkers with three crabs-like legs and three energy cannons that appeared to be came from their head like tentacles arrived and began to bombarded the GLA with the Venoms helped from the sky by raining the GLA forces with missiles. In Serena's direction, lasers and missiles, from nowhere, bombarded the GLA forces too. Knowing they're surrounded, they retreat to the tunnel network. Unfortunately, It was already destroyed by someone. Easily, the walkers, Venoms and Alpha ambush division along with Vishnu and Aelita destroyed them one per one until it's nothing but scrap metal and burned bodies. The giant walkers was an Annihilator Tripod, one of the most feared walker on the Scrin history. "Fiuh... it's really a hard work." Vishnu sighed in relief.

"You're telling me. Those GLA bastards did have a pack of punch." the Sailor Scout and Chibiusa arrived from the north as Vishnu and Aelita turned back into human. "And looks like the Sailor Scout is here too."

"**What happened here? I heard lots of scream and explosion from this place.**" Rei asked.

Vishnu looked at their direction. "**Those are the ones who make that sound when they battling us. They tried to capture Usagi-chan.**" he answered as he pointed at the now-defeated GLA army. She surprised seeing the leader of BOC is currently talked to her. "**Vishnu-kun? Is that you?**"

"**Why if yes?**"

"**We think you along with your dad and your sister already died after your house is burned out!**" Makoto told him.

"**My house is burned out? Who telling you that?**"

"**Usagi-chan is.**" The duo looked directly at their cousin who looked sheepish, madly. "**Sorry. I need to cover my real identity,**" she apologized.

"**I remind you for the last time, Usagi-chan! Don't fool anybody with saying mine and Aelita-chan's house being burned out again!**"

"**Ok. I swear.**"

"**You know them?**" Chibiusa asked her.

"**Well, yeah. They're my cousins from the past; Vishnu Schaeffer and Aelita Schaeffer. They always took care of me from baby into three years old. Then, the Men in Black found them in France and trying to get them. They ran away from home with me and my twin, Harry James Potter, to a place I never know because Vishnu-kun sent me to here in front of my adoptive family house's door. I don't know did Harry went there with them or not...**"

"**Actually Usagi-chan, your uncle, Waldo Schaeffer, dumped Harry-kun in an alleyway and the Sterns found him. They adopted him after we lived peacely in where my new home is, Lyoko, a virtual world that he created secretly. Every one night, your cousin Vishnu-kun always went there and had a training for himself in the free time when we still live in France, Right?**" Aelita asked her older brother.

"**Yeah. I always went there to training. Anyway, why we didn't go to my base and talked there? I'm tired enough.**"

"**Sure thing. There, we can also introduce them to the Commander and Ghost team Alpha too.**"

"**You're right. Come on.**" a Terran Dominion flagship arrived from the warp space as they wanted to go away. "**Looks like we better wait for our talk. The Terran Dominion's here to unleash their wrath!** Forces! Get rid of that flagship!"

"Yes sir!" all Venoms, Tripods and Scorpion Tank began to attacked the thing at the time a warp space opened. From it, the Commander's flagship, _**Jonah**_, came. "Good to see you joins the battle, Commander!" Vishnu greeted.

"Like old times huh?" the Commander asked from inside _**Jonah**_.

"Yeah. If old times it means twenty years ago in Korpulu Sector." no longer later, flagship _**Chartage**_ arrived beside _**Jonah**_ from the same warp space. "And looks like my flagship _**Chartage**_ is ready too." he jumped into his flagship.

"**What are he's going to do?!**" Chibiusa asked.

"**He's trying to get rid of that Terran Dominion flagship using his own flagship.**" Aelita answered. "Hey! Can I join in?!"

"Of course, Aelita." the Commander said as another warp space opened. From it, a GDI SCY got out. "Here's your flagship. What will you call it?"

"Hmmm... What about _**Scipio**_?"

"_**Scipio**_? Like the code to call the Transporter?" Vishnu asked.

"Mhmm..." he raised an eyebrow. 'Did she really need to call her flagship _**Scipio**_?' he asked to himself.

"PARTICLE CANNON READY." a sound came from the computer interrupted his thoughts.

"Looks like my PC is ready to activate. What about your IC?"

"Ready." Aelita and the Commander said in unison.

"Then, time to attack. All ground forces, regroup under _**Jonah**_ and _**Chartage**_! All Venoms, get inside _**Scipio**_!" The Tripods and Alpha ambush division went under the _**Jonah**_ and the _**Chartage**_ flagship when the Venoms went inside the _**Scipio**_ flagship. "WARNING, ION CANNON/PARTICLE CANNON ACTIVATED." their flagship's turret began to glow brightly.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Hold your fire!" Harry's sound came from inside the Terran Dominion flagship.

"CEASE FIRE!" Vishnu shouted. All turrets turned offline. "Sorry Harry, I didn't know it's you." he apologized.

"I'm the ones who sorry. I didn't told you first about me captured a Terran flagship."

"It doesn't matter Harry. As long as you didn't use it to betray BOC, I let you have Terran counterparts."

"Harry? Is that you?" Serena asked. Harry looked at her direction. He surprised seeing his twin is still alive. "Serena! You're still alive!"

"Harry!" she jumped in excitement.

"Ok. Enough reunion in this place. We better get back or Kane is going to pissed off. All ground forces! Activate your Space Microengine! Harry, get the Sailor Scout inside your flagship!We're going back to Nod base!" Vishnu announced. The Tripods and Alpha ambush division changed to their planetary mode as Harry and his new Terran flagship flew over the scout.

"Energize!" the Inner Scout disappeared into it. BOC's Alpha Squadron flew back to Nod hidden base.

**(1) Melanie Stones/Vishnu Schaeffer. You must be wondering about this right? Vishnu was also a girl since the Code: Command & Conquer Alternate Story event and Code: Command & Conquer Evolution Season 1 event.**

**Unit Profile for this chapter:**

Brotherhood of C&C Unit Profile: Space Construction Yard

Role: Superweapon holder, main ground and space command structure, classic C&C style builder and anti-air/anti-tank/anti-missile rocket launcher

Armament: Ion Cannon, Mantis laser-guided multi-Tiberium-core missiles system, space microengine

Appearance: Similar to the C&C 3 Nod/GDI Construction Yard and C&C 4 Nod/GDI offensive Crawler

When the Brotherhood arrived on Eden, they had to start from zero. Without their subterranean network, without resources, and with the lack of manpower, the Crawler system was hardly of any use. Fortunately, Kane had anticipated this challenge and had ordered his followers to bring along some of the older Nod MCVs that had survived the Third Tiberium War. The base building capability of the older generation of Nod MCV allowed the Brotherhood to rebuild and colonise Eden within a few months period. As a result of its success, the classic base building MCVs were brought back to service and began entering mass production; while the Crawlers had been temporarily scrapped until BOC's arrival. BOC, along with the Inner Circle, retrieve the Crawlers back. With the new access to the Crawlers and their Construction Yard remained, they replace the old MCV with the Crawlers as the mobile version of their Construction Yard. Like it's Crawler predecessor, the SCY can build units and upgraded into Tier 3. Their main purpose is still to constructs other buildings through the classic C&C style, in which buildings are first constructed as packed up modules, which are then unfolded and deployed on a nearby empty space within the construction radius. Armed with an Ion Cannon, these SCY is the Brotherhood Superweapon holder along with the Temple of Nod.

Brotherhood of C&C Unit Profile: Space Command Center

Role: Main ground and space command structure, anti-tank/anti-air/anti-missile laser defense and superweapon holder

Armament: Particle Cannon, heavy laser turret, space microengine

Appearance: Similar to the C&C Generals China Command Center but more smaller and had a door for the workers

Since the enemy of BOC used a hit-and-run tactics, Vishnu decided to develop an Space Command Center that could fly itself out of the enemy's reach. Like it's predecessor, it's main function still as a main command, a dozer and a worker builder. It also hold a USA superweapon, Particle Cannon. Unlike the predecessor, it could defense itself with a laser turret that mounted around the SCC. After the arrival into Korpulu Sector, the Inner Circle decide to upgrade it's main cannon and reducing the power it consumed. There's a rumor that Inner Circle also want to place a Thanatos-class stealth generator into these heavy flagship and added the Crawlers into it's system.

Brotherhood of Nod Unit Profile: Scorpion Tank

Role: Subterranean anti-armour/anti-air main battle tank

Armament: Tail laser cannon, Pincer claws, Ezekiel-class stealth generator, Ezekiel reactor, space microengine

Appearance: Similar to the C&C 4 Scorpion Tanks

Ever since the Fourth Tiberium War, the iconic and successful Scorpion Tank remains almost unchanged through years. Through centuries of improvement, the newest generation of Scorpion Tanks now capable of firing its Tail laser cannon while on the move, even towards an aerial targets. Its "claws" are also improved for durability so that like its predecessors, it will be able to grasp and disable an enemy mechanical unit with its EMP "claws", while it slowly tears the grasped enemy apart with its laser. Although it can do the same to biological or psionic unit, it can't shut them down, meaning that the victim may still fight back or even drag the Scorpion Tank with it along if it is bigger than the Scorpion Tank, such as a Zerg Ultralisk. By applying the mechanisms of burrowing zergs, the "claws" of Scorpion Tanks can also produce billions of tiny vibrations that soften up the soil, enabling it burrow without the use of drills. In the time Brotherhood of Nod joins Brotherhood of C&C to finished Korpulu Sector Insurrection, Vishnu and Kane improved the Tail laser cannon so it can unleash a more powerful and devastating laser attack than their predecessor and added an Ezekiel-class stealth generator to keep them in good sneak combat. Also these tank, along with the other ground units, SCY and SCC, held an space microengine to enable them fly in the space and in the sky.

Brotherhood of Nod Unit Profile: Stealth Tank

Role: Advanced anti-air/anti-armour ambush vehicle

Armament: Mantis laser-guided multi-rocket system; Ezekiel-class stealth generator; Ezekiel reactor, space microengine

Appearance: Similar to the C&C 3 Stealth Tank, except it has 4 threads and 6 turret instead of 3 threads and 2 turret like the other versions

With history dating back to the First Tiberium Wars, the Stealth Tank is the Nod's icon for the Brotherhood's technological edge over its oppressive rival. Armed with the Mantis laser-guided multi-rocket system, which is upgradeable with Tiberium-core rockets, and the Ezekiel-class stealth generator, the newest generation of Stealth Tanks is capable of firing a dozen rockets in a single volley while remained cloaked as long as there is enough energy stored inside its upgradeable Ezekiel reactor; making the Stealth Tank a rather fast moving ambush unit which excels in eliminating its target in an instant. However, like its predecessor, the Stealth Tank sacrifices its armour for its stealth capability, making it highly vulnerable if exposed. Hence Stealth Tank commanders are told to monitor the energy levels of their Ezekiel reactors carefully during missions; and are advised not to engage an enemy in a direct confrontation if its stealth generator has run out of energy or malfunctioned. Like the Scorpions, Vishnu and Kane upgraded it's turret to make these tank can reduce the power it used. However, Aelita and Harry improved it's armour to deal with more devastating rocket as it's own Tiberium-core rockets or Chinese MiG's Tactical nuclear upgrade and added four more turret to improved it's firepower.

Brotherhood of C&C Unit Profile: Shocklaser Siege Tank

Role: Heavy anti-tank/artillery ambush vehicle

Armament: 90mm twin laser cannon, 180mm plasma shock cannon, Ezekiel-class stealth generator, Ezekiel reactor, space microengine

Appearance: Similar to Starcraft 2 Terran Crucio Siege Tank but with a futuristic look and four upgradable insect-like cybernetic legs

Somehow, the Brotherhood manages to captured an old Terran Arclite-class Siege Tank and duplicate them. After the ascension of Korpulu Sector, Vishnu remodeled the Arclite into the Crucio model, replaced their twin cannon into a 90mm twin laser cannon and renamed it into Shocklaser Siege Tank. With years of improvement, the latest Shocklaser Siege Tank had their new more powerful 90mm twin laser cannon, Crucio Siege Tank's 180mm plasma shock cannon and new Ezekiel-class stealth generator without sacrificed it's armour, Instead Vishnu improve it. With their new opinion to do a hit-and-run heavy attack and stealthily bombardment from a range, they could easily destroy an unguarded enemy base in almost an instant. However, Vishnu and the Inner Circle replaced it's wheel into four upgradable insect-like cybernetic legs, making it slightly slower than it's Crucio predecessor before upgraded.

Brotherhood of Nod Unit Profile: Venom Patrol Craft

Role: Light, single-seated multi-purpose scout fighter

Armament: Twin rocket batteries, advanced scanners

Appearance: Similar to the tiny C&C4 Venoms in terms of appearance. Except for engines are similar to smaller versions of the space engines used by the Vikings instead of turbo jet engines.

With a history dating back to pre-ascension era during the Tiberium War in more than 400 years ago. The Venom still remains as one of the most favourite aircraft of the Brotherhood of Nod. Their small and light design makes them cheap and easy to build, with VTOL system available for quick deployment, enabling Nod air-force to mass up huge quantities of them in a short time. Though almost unarmoured, Nod commanders often makes up this weakness with sheer numbers. The basic design of Venom is almost unchanged in this newest generation, though the Venom is now capable of travelling and fighting in both space and atmospheric conditions.

The Scrin Unit Profile: Annihilator Tripod

Role: Heavy assault walker

Armament: Three energy cannon, space microengine, Thanatos-class shield projectile, three legs to crush vehicles

Appearance: similar to the C&C 3 Annihilator Tripod

With the history dating back to the Third Tiberium War, The Annihilator Tripod was the one of the most feared giant walkers in the time. Through centuries, it remains unchanged as the other Scrin unit. Ever since the Korpulu Sector Insurrection, the Scrin joins the BOC and the Brotherhood to take over Korpulu Sector for themselves. In the end of the ascension, Vishnu decided to added a Thanatos-class shield projectile to replace it's own shield. Almost all of Vishnu's forces used these shield projectile. In the end, it remains unchanged except for it's new shield and orbital microengine. Apparently, there's rumors about Vishnu and the Inner Circle want to added a new weapons into these heavy walkers.

Note: The Commander's flagship, _**Jonah,**_ is a Nod Space Construction Yard while Aelita's flagship, _**Scipio,**_ is a GDI Space Construction Yard and Vishnu's flagship, _**Chartage**_, is a Space Command Center

**Brotherhood of C&C Building list:**

**Airpad:** Builds and train air units and summons in ships from the orbit.

**Obelisk of Light:** The most dreaded Nod base defense of all time, the latest generation of Obelisk of Light is able to wipe out lines of enemy ground units by sweeping its powerful laser beam across the ground surface from a long range in the same manner as the Tiberium Wars Obelisk or like a Protoss Colossus. Also, like the Tiberian Twilight Obelisks, the new Obelisk of Light is capable of shooting down aerial units as well, albeit without the sweeping motion, meaning that it can only shoot a single air unit at a time if combating aerial threats. Not like it's predecessors, this Obelisk had a fast rate of fire. However, like all of its predecessors, the Obelisk of Light suffers from the weakness of high power demand.

**Ok. That's enough. In the next chapter, Usagi and her friends will meet a Command & Conquer faction. The Brotherhood of Nod (more softened to 'the Brotherhood' or 'Nod'). And what will happen? Just check it out to know. Anyway, what unit will I deploy to the battlezone huh? Answer in the review. See you later!**


	2. Act 2 First war against GLA

**I ain't gonna give no speeches, so let just get this on!**

**Sailor ****Moon's****Universes Adventure**

**Act 1: **War Against the GLA

**Nod hidden base**

Kane and the Vanila faction generals waited the Commander and his escort team arrived with the guests. 5 minutes later, they came with a Terran Dominion flagship with them. All anti-air units standby for an order to attack it when the Commander said "Lay down your weapons! The Terran flagship with us wasn't our enemy. It's Harry's new flagship."

"Looks like Harry did one of the good job capturing that Terran flagship and everything inside it." Kane pleased about Harry's great job. All forces chanted Harry's name rapidly as the Alpha Squadron landed. They came out except the Sailor Scout.

"Good to see you without any wound or destroyed vehicles." Willie said.

"I know you'll made it." Krishna added.

"Thanks." Vishnu said. The leaders and the Vanila faction generals share a look and nodded to each other. Then, they shouted "No Terran, No Protoss, No Zergs, No GLA, No the Brotherhood, No the Empire could stop us! The Brotherhood of Command & Conquer! PEACE THROUGH POWER!"

Everyone inside the base followed "Peace Through Power! Peace Through Power! Peace Through Power!" and it won't stop for the next one hour until the two leaders picked up their hand to shut them. Inside the flagship, the Sailor Scout was curious about this.

"What is they chanted for?" Minako asked.

"Don't know." Serena shook her head.

Kane and Vishnu turned their head to the Terran flagship. "Is there something you hide from me inside that flagship?" Kane asked.

Vishnu nodded his head. "Yep. Actually, it's the guest." he used his Advance Telekinesis to opened the door on the flagship. "**You can come out now, Sailors.**" he said telepathically. Back inside, the scout gasped as they heard Vishnu's sound from thin air. They decided to ask him about this later. They then went out from the flagship. "Everyone, meet our new ally. The Sailor Senshi from the past." all forces roared happily to the scout's present inside their base. Vishnu looked around with a bright smirk on his face. "Looks like our forces is happy with their present here."

"I agree." Scott who was arrived with his ghosts agreed.

Ami walked towards Vishnu. "**Vishnu-kun, can I have a time to talk with you?**" she asked.

He turned his head. "**Sure.**" he took her around the base. "**So, what do you want to say?**"

"**Usagi-chan said that you are a master of technology. Did you really are a master of technology?**"

"**And if I say yes, you want me to teach you more about tech?**" he raised an eyebrow knowingly.

She surprised. "**How do you know?**"

"**I read your mind. It's easy to know what's in your head without anyone know using a telepathical link. I already set a telepathical link to you and your friends. Even Usagi.**"

She was curious about Vishnu's powers. "**Then, did you know what did your cousin think now?**"

"**Which one? Usagi-chan or Harry-kun?**"

"**Usagi-chan.**"

Vishnu began to glow blue as he concentrate trying to get inside Serena's consciousness. He saw her talking with Kane. "**She's thinking about talking to Brotherhood of Nod's prophet, Kane.**"

Ami looked at him with a confused look. He sighed. "**You didn't know what is Brotherhood of Nod, did you?**" she gave him a nod. "**Okay then.**" he told her all about Command & Conquer Universes and his past with it.

They didn't know a spirit looked at them from the top of a Hand of Nod. 'The Sailors is here? In Vishnu's base?' it thought. The spirit followed them in caution, not wanting spotted by Vishnu's wave of pulse. It didn't know Vishnu's new power; Backside Visual, a power that allows him to sense something or someone behind him without pulse.

Vishnu sense the spirit and smirked. "**You don't need to follow us, Serenity-chan.**" the spirit and Ami gasped. She turned her head to saw Queen Serenity's spirit behind them **(1)**.

"**How do you know I'm following you?**" Serenity asked.

"**My new power that I found some days ago; Backside Visual.**" he turned to look at her. "**Anyway, why didn't you greet your daughter near the Commander's SCY? I bet she'll happy seeing her mother's spirit here.**"

"**I'll do that later. But now, I want to ask you something.**"

"**And what do you want to ask?**"

"**Why do you bring the Sailors to this base?**"

"**I need them for my forces.**" he looked at Ami who looked scared. "**And don't worry, I won't turn you and your friend into a biological-mechanical robots.**" she relaxed a bit. He looked back at Serenity. "**Any news on AI team?**"

"**Still nothing.**"

"**Hmm... this is strange.**" he took his Tacitus to search the AI team's presence and Green Day's presence around the world and found them in England. "**Well, looks like they're doing a concert in England.**" he contacted Ironside. "Ironside, can you send some Venoms and Raptors to England?"

"Sure. But why, GS?" Ironside asked from the other line.

"GD and AI team."

"Got it." the communications cutted.

"**Now, what're we going to do? I'm bored." **Ami asked.

"**You come with me. Serenity-chan, I need you to get back to your position. This base is counting on you.**" Vishnu answered.

"**Affirmative general! I won't let you down!**" Serenity saluted. She then got back to her position.

"**General? Did she call you general?**"

"**You're right. Maybe she's a queen on Silver Millennium. But here, she's a soldier. That's why she call me general. Now, come on.**" he took Ami to the nearest Tech Lab.

**With Serena and the others**

Kane told the other Sailor Scout the history of Brotherhood of Nod, the history of Brotherhood of C&C and how Nod joined BOC in the Temple of Nod inside the base.

"**So, that's why BOC and Nod working together huh?**" Makoto asked.

"**Yeah. After those war in Korpulu Sector, we finally had a peace living there.**" Kane answered.

"**Anyway, what is your name?**" Serena asked.

"**My name's Kane, just Kane.**"

The Commander walked in. "**Alright girls. Are you ready for your first training as a ghost?**" he asked.

"**Not yet.**" Chibiusa answered.

"**What do you need now?**"

"**We need to be familiar to you all. Who are you anyway?**" Minako asked him.

"**No one except the Inner Circle know my name. Even I don't know. So please call me Commander.**"

Aelita appeared at the corner of the room. "**Hi everyone. Do you know where's Vishnu?**" she asked.

"**He's with Ami. I bet she want him to teach her about tech.**" Kane answered. "**Where do you have been?**"

"**Tokyo. I'm searching for Sonic and Tails. Do you know where is them?**"

"**I do. They're in Angel Island.**" Rei answered.

"**Thanks Rei. Later guys.**" she vanished.

The Sailors surprised to what she do. "**How did Aelita do that?**" Serena asked.

"**It's because her power. She and Vishnu could do what we can't do. Things like flying, firing laser from their hand, summoning a weaponry, firing superweapons from their hand like GDI Ion Cannon, healing someone without medicine, everything. Even they could fuse themselves into one.**" Kane answered.

"**Wow! Your cousins is a superb, Usagi-chan!**" Minako said, slapped her back lightly.

"**I hope I could do what they do.**" Makoto sighed.

"**Don't be like that, Makoto-chan. I can teach you how to do it.**" Vishnu's sound came from nowhere.

"Did you need to say something to them using telepathy?" the Commander asked.

"Why Commander? You don't like it?"

"That's not what I mean!"

"Can you two stop arguing?" Kane asked.

"If that's what you need, Kane."

LEGION came in. "Hello Prophet and Commander. Who are they?" he asked as he pointed at the scout.

"It's Serena and her friends. You do know them right?"

"Yeah. They already exist in my database as the Sailor Senshi. **Hello Sailor Scout.**"

"**Hi. Who are you?**" Chibiusa asked.

"**Logarithmically Engineered Governing Intelligence of Nod. Mostly known as LEGION.**"

"**LEGION? Did you the one who alerted Vishnu-kun about the GLA attack last time?**" Serena asked.

"**I am.**"

"**Looks like you show them your wires, LEGION.**" Vishnu said.

Eva's hologram appeared. "**Kane, you need to push back the GLA on your area right now. They trying to capture Tokyo!**" she said.

"**On it.**" Kane said. Eva's hologram disappeared. "**Guys, do you hear what Eva said?**"

"**We do. Now we need a plan to push them back.**" the Commander said.

"**Let me do that.**" Vishnu volunteered.

"**What's your plan?**"

"**Use the Alpha squadron to deal with them. I'll also call Overlord or Forearm 371 for his reinforcements.**"

"**You want to do a heavy surprise attack?**" Kane asked.

"**I am.**"

"**Okay. You're in charge.**"

"**Me too!**" Serena volunteered.

"**What!**" the three commander-in-chiefs shouted.

"**You can't do it, Serena!**" Kane warned her.

"**He's right! Our enemy isn't like what you always face off!**" Vishnu added.

"**But I want to help everyone! I can't let Tokyo fall to this GLA hands!**"

"What's in your mind guys? Do we let her?" the Commander asked.

"Don't know." Kane said as he raised his shoulder.

"**Look. I do know why you want to save Tokyo. But trust me. Even when you're Princess Serenity, you can't deal with them.**" Vishnu warned her. " **And I don't want to lose you.**"

"**Please Vishnu. Let me.**"

Not knowing what to say, finally Vishnu sighed. "**Okay then. I let you into the battlefield. But keep on the sideline.**"

"**Yippie!**"

"**Hey! We want to go too!**" Minako said.

"Kane, you take the scout in your position to your personal carrier. I'll take Ami."

"Ok Vishnu. **All of you, follow me.**" Kane said to the scout.

"**Yes!**" they cheered.

"Commander, call Harry and Aelita then meet me at the outer perimeter."

"On it."

"LEGION, how many times before the GLA arrived?"

"ETA, 1 hour."

"Got it!"

_**Some times later**_

**Outer Perimeter**

Kane's personal carrier and the Alpha squadron was already packed up and ready to go.

"Ok. Our mission is to guard Tokyo and finished the GLA in this area. Commander, do you copy?" Kane asked.

"Yes prophet, we're ready." the Commander reported from his Crawler.

"Vishnu?"

"Ready to dive in, Kane." Vishnu reported from his SCC.

"Aelita?"

"Already full and ready to go." Aelita reported from her Crawler.

"Harry?"

"Right here with full ammunition stockpile." Harry reported from his flagship.

"Good. Let's move." Alpha squadron and Kane's personal carrier began to march towards Tokyo to defend it with their live. Near the outer defense of Tokyo, the tanks splited to their position. Inside Tokyo, the tripods began to patroling around Tokyo when Vishnu's flagships deployed into it's ground structure mode and Harry launched his new Terran Command Center to the ground. The Crawlers began to guard around the place they're in as The SCC began to climbed it's tech tree around the place and the Terran SCV began to deployed to the outer defense and the inner defense. The Barracks began to pummeled out their infantries as the two Crawler deployed themselves and pummeled their vehicles.

"Good. They're prepared for our cause." Kane said. He called up the main base. "Main base, this is Kane. We need those nodes to be deploy here." the earth began to shaking as the TCN **(2)** nodes and its' friends being deployed in the city.

"**What happened?!**" Ami asked.

"**I don't know! Maybe that building causing this earthquake!**" Chibiusa answered as she pointed at the nodes.

"**What is that thing?!**" Serena asked.

"**It's a TCN node.**" Kane said calmly.

"**TCN node?! What is that?!**" Minako asked him.

"**TCN node is an alternate supplier from Tiberian Twilight event made by the GDI.**"

Serena looked outside and saw Vishnu looking at the inner defense. She saw him mumbled something and then got back into the SCC. 'What is he doing?' She asked to herself.

"You want to meet your cousin?" Kane asked her.

"Yeah if he let me go there." she sighed.

Kane dialed Vishnu from his crosscom. "Vishnu, your cousin want to see you."

"Tell her to get here." he answered on the other line.

"Affirmative." he looked at Serena. "Serena, Vishnu let you to go."

"Really?"

He only nodded. "Great! Tell him I go there now."

"You don't need to send Kane to tell me. I heard it from here alright?" Vishnu said telepathically. "Anyway, what do you meet me for?"

"Something."

"Okay then. Meet you later." he looked at his officers. "Soldiers, we'll gonna have a guest. Threat her with respect."

"Yes sir!" they saluted.

'This is going to be fun.'

**Somewhere in Arab**

'I need to take him down.' A bald arabic man with brown eyes thought. 'That kid really pissed me off using his powers and his army.'

"Warlord!" a Rebel greeted him.

"What information do you have for me?" he asked.

"Our forces is ready! Standing by for your next order!"

"Good. Launch our assault to Tokyo. Destroy that town."

"Affirmative!" the Rebel went outside.

'Feel my wrath, Vishnu.'

**Tokyo**

'No if I could stop it, Sulaymaan,' Vishnu thought. 'I accept your challenge,' he contacted LEGION. "LEGION, tell all forces to go Recon."

"AFFIRMATIVE. SENDING NEW COMMAND..."

A knock heard outside his office "Vishnu, are you there?"

"Come in, Serena."

Serena came in. "What are you want to talk?" Vishnu asked.

"My past. Who's the ones killed my parents actually?"

"If you talking about my uncle and my aunt, the one who killed them is Voldemort."

"Voldemort?"

"Yeah. Voldemort. You can asked Harry for more information. But don't worry about him. I already finished his palace and himself with a single attack."

"You sure?" Harry asked from his Command Center. "I don't think he's already dead."

Vishnu began to search on Voldemort's presence across the globe using his Tacitus. It showed him Voldemort's new palace. "I take what I'm saying. He's still out there waiting for us."

'I'm not waiting for you.' Voldemort's sound came from the back of his head. 'Because I have a bigger threat than you. They're an army and called themselves the Brotherhood of Nod.'

'Brotherhood of Nod? Voldemort, did the Nod Separatist attack your palace?'

'What do you mean by Nod Separatist?'

'I mean there's two Brotherhood of Nods in this world. The loyal one is with me and the other is the separator.'

'Now I get it. Anyway, do you know them?'

'Yeah. They separate from the Brotherhood because their prophet, the one who known as Kane, is making an alliance with their mortal enemy, the Global Defense Initiative.'

'Okay. Now can you please leave me alone?'

'You seriously didn't want my help? Noddies is hard to defeat.'

'I just need to catch a spell to them and they finished.'

'Don't think so, Voldemort. Your spell can't penetrate through a tank armour. It made of steel!'

'Just trust me. I'll be fine.'

'OK then. See you on the battlefield.'

"Who are you talking to?" Serena asked as Vishnu back to reality.

"Voldemort."

"What did he want?" Harry asked.

"He want to leave us alone because he's dealing with the Nod Separatist."

"Thank the moon." Serena sighed.

"WARNING. ENEMY SNEAK ATTACK DETECTED." LEGION warned.

"the separator Tunnel! Forces, take it down!"

"Affirmative!" the vehicles attacked the GLA Sneak Attack Tunnel Network.

"LEGION, how long until the separator arrive?" Harry asked.

"ETA, UNDER 5 MINUTES."

"Outer Defense, guard the outside perimeter with your live!" he commanded.

"Yes sir!" they saluted.

"Vishnu, I sense some vehicles underground." Aelita reported.

"Commander, start to build the scorpions!" Vishnu commanded.

"On it, Vishnu!" the Commander's Crawler began to deployed a swarm of Scorpion Tanks. The scorpions began to burrow underground and started to attack the Marauder Tanks that inside the tunnel with their laser cannon.

"General, we need the Black Hands for cover!" a Ranger spoke out from the outer perimeter.

"On it!" the Barracks began to trained lots and lots of soldiers. These soldiers are dressed in massive black and red armour as big as those of Dominion's Marauder CMC-660 heavy armour suit. Their helmets cover the entire head of the soldier, with three red horizontal visors to give them an insect-like facial appearance. They carry two fuel tanks on their backs, which are connected to a massive flamethrower carried by both hands. Stamped on the chest of their armour was a black-rimmed red chamfered triangle enclosing a black metal hand.

These are Black Hands, elite fanatics and heavy infantries that enforce the rule of the Brotherhood and the BOC with an iron fist. They are also elite shock infantries that are trained to combat enemies of Nod and BOC in close range using their Purifier flamethrowers and Holy Water Grenade.

The group of Black Hands marched toward the outer perimeter as the base grew more larger and larger. They stopped near the bridge of Obelisks and guarded their designated guarding areas.

"Aelita, did you already released the Venoms?"

"Yes. They're patroling outside the town right now."

"Vishnu, can I go there? I want to see the battle myself." Serena pleaded.

"I can't let you Serena. This isn't like your usual battle."

"But..."

"No buts. Now stay here and don't go outside."

"Why?"

"Outside is very dangerous. If you do, you'll get killed and no one will replace your mother from the past, Queen Serenity, as the queen of Silver Millennium at Crystal Tokyo!"

"How do you know about my whereabouts?" Chibiusa asked as she entered his office.

"I still alive during that event. The future me told everything that will happened in the future if the present is changed. Anyway, how do you study English very fast?"

"I was using this." she showed him her earrings. He used his powers to looked inside the earrings. Then, he spotted translator micromachines inside it. "Translator micromachine, huh?"

"Translator micromachine? What is that?" Serena asked.

"Translator micromachine is a micro translate machine that helps everyone who use it to study a language easily."

Scott, Hume, Ramirez and Jenkins came in with their rifles. "Are you ready to kick some GLA's butt?" Hume asked.

"As ready as I ever be." Vishnu took his OICW, M99 Sniper, MP5SD, GI8 and ZEUS-MPAR, putted on his ghost outfit and took full ammunition.

"Where are you want to go?" the certain pink haired Senshi asked.

"Battlefield. It's my and the Ghost team's job to deal with the GLA's base. Commander, I need the ST right now."

"Stealth Tank standing by, GS."

"Blackhawk 5 is approaching the LZ, stand by." Rosen reported.

"OK you two. Take care. And don't worry, I promise I'll get back without any injuries." he kissed Chibiusa's head. "Chibiusa, can you take care of your mom here?"

"I promise I won't allow her to go outside the SCC." she promised.

"Good girl. See ya." the Ghost team went into the extraction point.

"Why can't I go too?" Serena sighed.

"It because you haven't any training in military way. You need to know how to use a gun first. Second, you need to know how to use demolitions. Third, you must know ho to do a battle in Urban Training." Harry explained.

"How long did that must happened?"

"It need a long time."

**Outer Defense**

"ENEMY UNITS SIGHTED!"

The first wave of GLA forces began to advance towards the city perimeter, threatening to overrun the city. This first wave consists hundreds of GLA Scorpion Tanks, Quad Cannons and Marauder Tanks. The Obelisks fired their powerful laser beam as the Laser Missile Defender, Black Hands, Nod Scorpion Tanks, Stealth Tanks and the deployed Shocklaser Siege Tanks open fired their prespective weapons. With the new blue purifier flames, the Black Hands burned up most of the GLA unit. The Shocklasers rained the Quad Cannons with their 180mm plasma shock cannon. The Laser Missile Defenders and the Nod Scorpion Tanks fired their lasers into the Marauders when the Obelisks dealing with the scorpions.

In less than 1 minute, the first wave of GLA finished. Mostly because the Black Hand's flames and firestorms. The second wave coming from the northeast. The wave consists a thousand of Rebels, Bomb Trucks and SCUD launchers. Shocklasers began to rained them with plasma shells. The survivor of this attack is only a bunch of Bomb Trucks. As the trucks entered the Obelisks attack range, the Obelisks fired their perspective laser. The second wave finished only in 20 seconds. Until the last wave, the defenders haven't losing their men.

**With the Ghost**

Blackhawk 5 flew down at the deployment point. Inside, Rosen was briefing the ghosts about their mission.

"Ok guys. You need to be sneaky to counter their tactics." he said.

"Then, what we'll do to counter them?" Ramirez asked.

"I did have an idea. We can use the Steath Tank to spying the GLA base. They won't know what will after them. But as I always do, I have a plan B. If the tank is spotted, we just need to told the driver to said that he's from Gideon. Easy right?" Vishnu suggested

"Pretty easy if you ask me." Jenkins said.

"Ok then. Now I think this is an OK. We'll waiting for you at the back of their base. Your mission is to get all the information they had about this Warlord Sulaymaan and set a Liquid Tiberium Missile beacon so the main base can launch their missile."

"On it." the ghosts exited from the Blackhawk. It began to flew back to the Nod hidden base in low.

"OK guys. This is a silent op. We need to be quiet as possible." Scott said to his friends. They quietly went into the GLA base.

**Back to the SCC**

Chibiusa sat on her uncle's chair as Serena admired at Vishnu's weapons collection. "HELLO CHIBIUSA. WHERE'S VISHNU?" LEGION asked.

"He's with the other ghosts, trying to defeat the GLA. By the way, can you teach me how to be a commander?" she said.

"SURE. HERE'S THE TRAINING MODE." a mouse and a screen with map and command button appeared in front of Chibiusa. "ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS LIKE THIS." he showed her the video all Command & Conquer players do. "JUST USE THAT MOUSE LIKE IN THIS VIDEO. TRY IT OUT." Chibiusa copied the moves. Then, she found out that it wasn't hard.

"It pretty easy!" she said.

"IT IS PRETTY EASY IF YOU USE THE TRAINING MODE. TRY THIS." the mouse and the screen disappeared and there's only a pad filled with the same map and command button. "LOOKS HARD, ISN'T IT?"

She puzzled. "How can I do this?"

"JUST LIKE WHEN YOU USE A MOUSE. BUT THIS TIME, YOU USE YOUR HANDS."

"You mean this thing is touch screen?"

"KIND OF."

She touched the Nod Crawler. "What are you need, Vishnu?" the Commander asked.

"This isn't Vishnu. This is Chibiusa. I'm just training how to be a commander."

"Chibiusa? But I think Vishnu isn't let you come into his SCC."

"HE IS, COMMANDER. BUT SINCE HE LET SERENA COME, HE HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE THAN LET CHIBIUSA GET IN."

"Now I get it. By the way LEGION, did you know how many times until our special package is arrive?"

"ETA, 25 MINUTES."

"What package do you mean, Commander?"

"The usual package send by the Prophet."

"Do you mean the Liquid Tiberium Bomb, Commander?" Serena asked.

"You're right Serena. But this is the other version of Liquid Tiberium Bomb. More likely to the Nuclear Bomb."

"Wait... do you want to Nuke Bombing the GLA?!"

"I am." the two girls gasped. "What? If you afraid about what will happened to Vishnu, the answer is he won't die. No one could kill him. Even a chain-explosion from a Liquid Tiberium Missile can't kill him."

"Is he wounded?"

"Unfortunately yes, Chibiusa. But he will die if..."

"If what?" they asked in unison.

"If he's turn into a girl."

"He has both boy and girl DNA? Since when?"

"Since he was born. Ask Jesus if you didn't trust me."

"How we suppose to ask Him? He's in the Heaven!"

"But not now." Jesus replied from outside the office. He opened the door and walked in in His GLA Rebel outfit.

"Still training as a Rebel, huh?" the legendary insurgent of Nod asked.

"Like always, Commander."

**With the Ghosts**

The ghosts had found the secret document about Warlord Sulaymaan. Right now they went to the Command Center to deploy the beacon.

"Ramirez, follow me."

"We're good to go, ghost lead."

"Scott, do you think we can get the hell out of here before the Liquid-T Missile is arrive? Vishnu asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can, but we still at it's explosion range."

Their NarComs activated. "Scott, Vishnu, you better place the beacon right now. The main base is waiting." Rosen said over the NarCom.

"I know. But how many times do we have to get out of here before the missile is arrive?"

"30 seconds."

"WTF?"

"Mitchell, you and the ghost get out from here and bring the document with you. I'll plant this beacon."

"Are you nuts? You want to die for Tokyo's safe? We still need you!"

"I already make up my mind. If the GLA is still here, we never end this war and maybe sometime they can capture Tokyo."

Scott realized he have a point. "Okay Vishnu. You have the stage. See ya." he and the other ghost went to the extraction point. Vishnu smiled and whispering his last but not least sentence to the wind, "See you later guys. And pkease tell Serena and Chibiusa I love them." he went to the Command Center and planted the activated beacon. "MISSILE WILL INBOUND IN 30 SECONDS." he concentrated and began to glow. "WARNING; MISSILE WILL INBOUND IN 25 SECONDS." everything all around him began to slow down. Then, he flew up slowly **(3). "**20 SECONDS." he glowed red. "15 SECONDS... 10 SECONDS." the missile flew down. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." It impacted and then explode, destroying everything inside the base. Vishnu exploded as well. The two chain-explosions causing all GLA forces in the base died or destroyed and leaving highly toxic Liquid Tiberium around the base.

**Tokyo guardian base**

All forces that guarding Tokyo cheered as they looked at the video of the destruction. Kane smiled as the scout roared happily and high-5 each other. Meanwhile inside the SCC, Chibiusa and Serena worried about the ghost team.

"Did they manage to get out?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. I hope they all save." Chibiusa answered in worry because she felt something bad. Rosen came in with the ghosts. "Hi you two. I brought a bad news."

"What bad news? Did my uncle is die?" the pink haired Senshi asked in worried. Rosen, with a heavy heart, nodded. The girls shocked about the news. "Vishnu is... die? How?" Serena began to tears up.

"I'm sorry. He already make up his mind and blasting himself to kill all remaining of the GLA in this area." Scott apologized.

Then, Vishnu's last but not least sentence was blown into their ears. "Vishnu is no more. He didn't exist in this world anymore." Chibiusa cried him as Aelita arrived at the scene to hug her niece and her cousin. "Don't cry like that. Jesus will retrieve him no matter what." she whispered to her.

"Hey look!" Jenkins said, pointing at the screen. The others looked at it and saw a silhouette in the smoke. When the smoke vanished, they could see Vishnu holding his hand and walked heavily.

The two girls surprised when Aelita smiled. "As I said, Jesus will retrieve him." Chibiusa cheered happily seeing her uncle is still alive. Then, they saw he fell to his knees and dropped down, unconscious. Serena and Chibiusa got worried at his condition and asked Harry to tell the medics.

"Medic, get Vishnu!" he ordered from his command center. All medivac helicopters flew into the remaining of the destroyed GLA base to get Vishnu. They brought him back into the base. Aelita, the ghost team, Harry, Kane, the Commander and the sailors waited the medivac team arrival outside the SCC. They arrived a minute later. Chibiusa and Serena was the first to check on him. The medics stepped out from the way to let them see Vishnu's condition. They saw him very weak with injuries all around his body and some burned mark. "What happened to him doc?" Serena asked.

"He's out cold because he exploded along with the Liquid Tiberium Missile that launched from the main base."

Vishnu regain his consciousness and opened his eyes. "What happened? All I remember is when the Liquid Tiberium Missile is exploded."

"You out cold and the medivac team brought you here." Chibiusa said. "Are you alright?"

"I think so."

"You know GS, your cousins must be love you so much." the doctor said.

"Chibiusa isn't my cousin, doc. She's my niece."

"From the future isn't she?" Vishnu nodded weakly. "Okay then."

Kane walked toward him. "Great job. You exploding the GLA base. I salute on you, Vishnu."

"Thanks Kane."

"For now, however, it is time to sleep. To sleep... perchance to dream..." Kane deactivated him. "Chibiusa, Serena, can you wait him until he wake up?"

"Sure." the medic team brought him into the SCC and placed him in the bed. Then, they left the room, leaving Serena, Chibiusa and Vishnu alone.

Serena looked at her cousin. 'He did have a difficult life. More difficult than me.' She thought.

'He just like my father, always keep his family safe. But the difference is, he always keep the world safe. And he also want to sacrificed himself for the world peace. I maybe never met him and only hear about him a little. But now, I feel like I know him for years. I hope he safe.' Chibiusa thought.

LEGION contacted them. "HOW'S VISHNU? IS HE ALREADY DEACTIVATED?"

"Yes. Kane said that Vishnu need to deactivated until tomorrow." Chibiusa answered.

"YOU BETTER GET TO BED TOO. IT'S ALREADY NIGHT."

"But where should we sleep? Kane also said that we can't go outside until Vishnu is activate."

"IN THE SAME BED AS VISHNU OF COURSE."

The girls began to blush. "Maybe. Call you tomorrow, LEGION." Chibiusa looked at her mother. "Should we?" Serena nodded in agreement. They laid on the bed and fell asleep in some seconds.

**(1) Poor Serenity. She doesn't know it! What will her brother, Indiana Jones, say?**

**(2) TCN: Tiberium Control Network**

**(3) If that happened, it means he's going to detonate like a Liquid Tiberium Bomb**

**Finally another story is finished. Here's another unit profile for today**

Brotherhood of Nod Unit Profile: Black Hand

Role: Heavy anti-personnel/anti-structure elite shock infantry

Armament: Purifier flamethrower, Holy Water grenade, Black Hand flame hazard heavy power suit, space microengine

Appearance: Similar to the Black Hands of C&C4, except its armour is even bigger and heavier, and three fuel tanks are carried instead of one. It is around the size of the Dominion Firebats.

Even after the Brotherhood's ascension, the Black Hand follows, eager to maintain and enforce order in the fledging colony in Eden. Throughout the Brotherhood's colonisation, this ancient military wing of the Brotherhood had been responsible for overseeing the establishment of Eden colony, maintaining peace and order, and arresting any individuals suspected of questioning the authority of Kane. The Black Hands are essentially the police force of the Brotherhood.

With the threat of war arising, the Black Hands are one of the first military units to be enlisted for the war. With the technological improvement since 4 centuries later, the newest batch of Black Hand heavy infantries is now adorned in heavy power suits that protect the Black Hand from their own flames. Unlike the Dominion Firebats, the Black Hand's Purifier flamethrower spew out flames in a continuous stream, making the Black Hand more deadly in a prolonged combat. Multiple Black Hands can overlap their flames to create a firestorm. To make themselves even deadlier, Black Hands can also be armed with Holy Water grenades, which douse their targets with a cocktail of flammable substance which amplifies the destructive nature of the flames. Black Hands have been trained to fight in close quarters using their flamethrowers, which can easily incinerate light units and structures within seconds. They are also been trained to burn down Terran Bunkers with their occupants still inside by spraying their flames directly into the Bunker portholes. Like other flame units, Black Hands' flamethrowers can be upgraded to spew out even deadlier blue purifying flames.


End file.
